


More Chats (Pt. 43)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [43]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Last of Us, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 43)

[binonna]: waverly and nic wont stop watching worth it videos

thespianlesbian added newton and iz to the chat

 

[newton]: ilove worth it

[binonna]: i dont get it

[iz]: god tier mukbang

[binoru]: wait wynonna 

[binonna]: what

[binoru]: our usernames

[binoru]:

[binonna]: fhdfhfh

[doctorchristmas]: theyre not watching worth it anymore

[dolls]: they fuckin

[dolls]: right in front of us

[iz]: right in front of my salad

[newton]: babe no old meme

[pinkie]: trin bring me icecream

[sunnyD]: anything for you my dear

[damnsam]: ugh need me a freak like that 

[hellie]: u have 2 wives

[newton]: TWO WIVES UGH HER MIND

[iz]: "babe no old meme"

[cherrychapstick]:  i hate this chat

[snakequeen]: u just wheezed and said you loved this chat

[bispy]: she loves us

[goodone]: i love my wives also im preg again

[sunnyD]: so is kim

[little grey]: whatd u do to my sister

[detective dimples]: hfhfijwefjfefv

[sunnyD]: GOTTA BLAST


End file.
